Lobo Kills the DC Universe
Lobo Kills the DC Universe is a limited series by ElectricMayhem, taking place in an alternate universe where Lobo goes on a killing spree, taking out all of the DCU's heroes and villains. Plot Lobo Kills the DC Universe #1 In this Elseworlds story, the Spectre tells of all the heroes of the DC Universe and how they have protected this world from many threats, but one fateful day, a series of events was set into motion which would lead to their doom. In Gotham City, Batman is fighting against Bane in an abandoned warehouse. Bane charges at Batman, who dodges his attack, causing Bane to crash through the side of the building. Bane turns around to face Batman, who tells him this is his last chance to surrender. Suddenly, Bane is shot in the head with a laser beam and dies. Batman is unable to spot the shooter. The GCPD arrives, and Batman talks to Jim Gordon about the event, saying it was a red laser blast that killed Bane. Gordon tells Batman that the GCPD will take the case from here, and he heads back to the Batcave, unaware of a tracking device on the back of his cowl. As Harvey Bullock and Renee Montoya examine the crime scene, Lobo flies down on his bike and crashes into the both of them, killing them. The officers fire at Lobo, who kills them all with his laser gun, except Jim Gordon, who takes cover. Lobo gets off his bike and charges at Gordon, who calls for back-up and fires two bullets into Lobo's chest before being picked up and slammed into the ground. Lobo mocks the dying Commissioner, calling him a weak old man before ripping him in half. At the Batcave, Batman sits at the Batcomputer. He takes off his cowl and begins doing research, when he spots the tracker on his cowl. Alfred enters the room and tells him that Jim Gordon and several GCPD officers have just been killed by Lobo. Batman goes to contact the Justice League when Lobo crashes into the cave on his bike. He crashes into Alfred, pinning him against the wall and killing him. Batman throws down a smoke bomb. Lobo angrily searches for him, when Batman jumps out from behind and stabs two Batarangs into Lobo's back. He presses a button on his utility belt, causing the Batarangs to electrify and shock Lobo. Batman escapes to his special arsenal before Lobo can pull the two Batarangs out of his back, and heads after him. Lobo enters the arsenal, and sees Batman enter the Batwing. Batman opens fire on him, but Lobo throws his chain into the front of the Batwing, pulling on it and slamming it through the wall. It crashes into the Batcomputer, and explodes. Batman crawls out of the wreckage, paralyzed from the waist down. Lobo tells him that this is the one time he wasn't prepared, before stomping his head and crushing it. The issue ends with the Spectre explaining that Lobo had turned out to be a bigger threat than any of the heroes had anticipated, and none of them were prepared for it. Lobo then jumps out with a magical spear and impales the Spectre with it. A divine light shines from the Spectre's wound as he yells in pain, and then explodes. Lobo then declares that nobody is safe from him, before flying off into space on his bike. Lobo Kills the DC Universe #2 The Justice League all sit in the Watchtower, minus Batman, watching news coverage of Lobo's continuing rampage through Gotham City. The Justice Leaguers all brainstorm different ideas to handle the situation, but Superman, knowing Lobo better than any of them, explains that he should handle it, as he thinks he can get through to Lobo and he doesn't want the other heroes getting hurt in the process. Superman flies down to Gotham, while Green Lantern and Wonder Woman, ignoring his orders, fly off as well. In Gotham, Nightwing and Robin fight against Lobo as he destroys the Ace Chemicals building. Robin kicks him in the face, but Lobo grabs him by the leg and throws him down into a vat of chemicals, which burn him to death. Nightwing charges at Lobo, who turns around and punches him out of the building into the streets. The GCPD arrive on the scene, and Superman lands down. He sees Nightwing, who tells him that Lobo has killed Batman and Alfred. Superman is shocked. He tells the police to get all the civilians to safety, as he flies into the building. Superman tries talking to Lobo, but Lobo mocks him, telling him that even his greatest ally didn't trust him, as he pulls out a weapon he took from the Batcave: a Kryptonite batarang. He throws it, and it stabs into Superman's neck. He falls to the ground, and pulls the batarang out. Lobo reveals that wasn't the last of Batman's Kryptonite weapons as he pulls out a gun loaded with Kryptonite bullets. He opens fire on Superman, who gets weaker and weaker with each shot. Superman collapses, and begs Lobo to stop. Lobo grabs Superman and repeatedly punches him in the face, stating that he always wanted to do this, and kills him. Nightwing jumps down behind Lobo, who throws his chain at him. It wraps around Nightwing's neck, and Lobo swings him up through the ceiling. As he falls to the ground from above the city, he reaches for his grappling hook, but it turns out Lobo stole it during their fight. Nightwing lands on the street, dying from the impact. Lobo charges right through the front doors of the building and attacks the police officers. Batwoman, Batgirl, Huntress, and Black Canary watch from the rooftops. Batwoman tells them they'll need a strategy. Lobo sees them up on the rooftop, and leaps toward them. They all run out of the way in time except for Batwoman, who he smashes through all the floors of the building. They land down in the basement, and she is crushed. Black Canary jumps down and attacks Lobo with her sonic scream, knocking him back. He tells her to shut up, lifting up a large piece of debris and throwing it at her. She jumps out of the way but it hits Huntress, who is standing behind her, and kills her. Black Canary is horrified. Batgirl jumps out and attacks Lobo, but he grabs her cape and slams her against the wall. She falls down, and Lobo sees a tank of gasoline nearby. He shoots it with his laser gun, and causes a huge explosion that destroys the building, killing everyone except for Lobo, who heals from the damage. He is suddenly held down by a giant green hand as the Lasso of Truth wraps around his neck. He sees Green Lantern land down with Wonder Woman, who tells him that his rampage ends here. Lobo Kills the DC Universe #3 Lobo Kills the DC Universe #4 Lobo Kills the DC Universe #5 Lobo Kills the DC Universe #6 Deaths *'Bane' - Head shot with laser gun by Lobo. (Lobo Kills the DC Universe #1) *'Harvey Bullock' - Ran over by Lobo's bike. (Lobo Kills the DC Universe #1) *'Renee Montoya' - Ran over by Lobo's bike. (Lobo Kills the DC Universe #1) *'Commissioner Jim Gordon' - Slammed into ground and ripped apart by Lobo. (Lobo Kills the DC Universe #1) *'Alfred Pennyworth' - Crushed against wall by Lobo's bike. (Lobo Kills the DC Universe #1) *'Bruce Wayne / Batman' - Thrown into Batcomputer, blown up, and head stomped by Lobo. (Lobo Kills the DC Universe #1) *'Jim Corrigan / The Spectre' - Impaled with mystical spear by Lobo. (Lobo Kills the DC Universe #1) *'Damian Wayne / Robin' - Thrown into acid by Lobo. (Lobo Kills the DC Universe #2) *'Clark Kent / Superman' - Shot with Kryptonite bullets by Lobo and beaten to death. (Lobo Kills the DC Universe #2) *'Dick Grayson / Nightwing' - Thrown miles up into the air by Lobo and killed by the impact. (Lobo Kills the DC Universe #2) *'Kate Kane / Batwoman' - Slammed through several floors of a building and crushed by Lobo. (Lobo Kills the DC Universe #2) *'Helena Bertinelli / Huntress' - Crushed by a large piece of debris thrown by Lobo. (Lobo Kills the DC Universe #2) *'Stephanie Brown / Batgirl' - Blown up by Lobo. (Lobo Kills the DC Universe #2) *'Dinah Lance / Black Canary' - Blown up by Lobo. (Lobo Kills the DC Universe #2) Category:Unfinished Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Comics Category:Limited Series